


Goldilocks

by Bobbiebobbie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Daddy Kink, M/M, Mommy Kink, Threesome, Unfaithful thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobbiebobbie/pseuds/Bobbiebobbie
Summary: Jaebum on his own wasn't going to keep Jackson happy. It was time for a change





	Goldilocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youngadultfriction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngadultfriction/gifts).



> YIKES @attackthenoona I hope you like this i have no idea what im doing daddy kinks are not something i can write lmao

Jaebum knew it couldn’t go on the way it had been. Jackson just didn’t look at him anymore.

 

***

 

Jackson lay still, his arms tucked under his pillow, facing the wall. He was quivering, sweat already making his hair stick uncomfortably to his forehead. The lights were off and the only thing he could see was the thin sliver of yellow light peeking from under the door. He was scared, but even more than that he felt guilty. Daddy had every right to be mad at him; always flirting with others to tease them, being over the top with his affection with no regards on how it would make Jaebum feel. But oh, he hoped he didn’t punish him.  
Daddy was talking to someone. Jackson dared not move, but he could just make out the low murmur of a soft male voice. Pretty. But who was it and why? Jaebum wouldn’t leave him here to wait the entire time this person was here, would he? A shiver ran through him every time either of the men’s voices raised slightly, every time a footstep got closer to the door. He didn’t want to wait any longer, but he also didn’t want this person to know he was here, like this. It was between him and Daddy, right? It was something that he needed to get through his head, the fact that their love simply couldn’t be shared. It was special. Not everyone had a mommy too.  
But he had simply been so lonely. Jaebum was always working, and even when he wasn’t, his tough love wasn’t the only kind Jackson could thrive off of. He sometimes just wanted an even gentler touch, an empathy to his passionate nature, a lilt in a sweet, soft voice. A mommy.  
But he waited patiently for Jaebum. He had been inconsiderate, and after he apologized he would explain why he felt the way he did. Maybe Jaebum would consider a damn break after that. He dozed off to the thought of pouting his way out of a punishment.  
***  
“Jackson, honey, wake up.” The room was bathed in the warm glow from the hallway light, illuminating not one, but two figures, the first, broader man easily recognizable as his daddy even in the white haze his blinded eyes were in. The second, slender figure took him a moment. When he realized who stood with Jaebum, he gulped. This couldn’t be good.  
Mark was Jackson’s best friend. He took care of the younger in a lot of ways, calming him down and often comforting him when he felt lonely or sulky. And to Jackson’s shame, he was the main reason Jackson had been shut in his room. He couldn’t help it; he was attracted to the older man. To see him here was embarrassment he didn’t deserve to face.  
It took him a moment to come to the conclusion that it had been Mark telling him to wake up. It sent a shiver down his spine. Why was he here? He didn’t have much time to guess an answer, because his daddy was slowly advancing towards him. He sat up and backed up to the head board. Jaebum stood over him, imposing and handsome and with a dangerous glint in his eyes.  
“You’ve been lonely, haven’t you baby.” He said thoughtfully, posing it as more of a statement than a question. When Jackson didn’t answer immediately, the older man took his chin in hand and lifted his head up to face his gaze. “Hmm?” He inquired. Jackson nodded meekly. He wanted to apologize, to explain himself, to make it better, but he knew better than to speak right now. He glanced furtively at Mark, who gave him an unreadable smile, before Jaebum again tilted his eyes up.  
“You think you deserve to be punished?” Jackson swallowed before solemnly nodding. Then, selfishly, because even though he knew he deserved it he didn’t want it to happen, he turned his head until Jaebum’s firm fingers were no longer touching his skin.  
“I don’t deserve to be touched by you,” He murmured. To his surprise, Jaebum smirked. Then he turned away.  
“I won’t be touching you. He will.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Mark had taken his place at the head of the bed, carding smooth fingers through the wet hair on Jackson’s forehead. Jackson himself was shocked into motionless silence, waiting with bated breath as the oldest slid onto the mattress beside him. Jaebum took his seat in the armchair facing the bed, an expectant look on his face. Jackson gulped. He was so tense already his limbs were quivering, and nothing had even happened. He didn’t even know if he was aroused or nervous.  
Mark kissed his lips.  
It was so different than the way Jaebum usually kissed him, Mark’s lips gentle, indulging rather than demanding. Jackson had done wrong but he felt through the other’s lips as though he were being rewarded. He gasped for air and Mark slipped his tongue once over the younger’s top lip before retreating, running pretty hands over his sides and arms to soothe him while he caught his breath. Jackson was blushing hard. There was a stir in his core, faint but noticeable. A new kind of arousal bubbled in him, subtle, seductive, and sweet, like his libido was being stirred awake with the tickle of a feather. He found himself content for now, with the way cool lips were being pressed into the skin of his collarbone, and oh, Mark was everything he imagined him to be.  
He glanced towards Daddy, expression softer than before, sympathetic, and Jackson’s heart swelled. Jaebum had realized his issue and was fixing it in the best way possible. Even when Mark began to slowly slide his pants off his legs, he could only stare at Jaebum. He was so in love.  
“Baby, help me, yeah?” The whisper made his spine tingle with anticipation, waking him from his reverie and pulling him back into the waves of lust brewing like a storm inside him. He lifted his hips, watching the expanse of his own bare thighs as the fabric left them behind, vulnerable and open to Mark and the quiet authority he held.  
He released a shy, startled gasp when Mark pushed his t shirt up over his belly and began to kiss the skin he revealed, tongue dipping into his navel before it was gone in the blink of an eye, downwards over the dark line of soft hair leading into his underpants. He shivered as the saliva dried, biting his lip to keep the word from slipping past desperate lips: Mommy.  
“You look so sweet, Jacks, with your cheeks all rosy, it’s no wonder Daddy gives you everything you want.” Mark planted a slow, chaste kiss on his cheek, and then moved to administer the same sacred treatment to the other. As Jackson’s eyelids fluttered shut, he felt those being kissed too. Oh, oh, oh. He could sleep like this and never wake up.  
He didn’t realize when Mark had taken off his clothes, but fairly soon he felt a hand cradle his head and Mark’s slim, bare arms were coaxing him towards his lap, slightly longer legs intertwining with his.  
“Can you do something for me and Daddy?” The older asked, slightly squeezing Jackson’s thick bicep while he waited for an answer. Though barely anything had happened yet, Jackson felt so overcome with sensation that he could only bring himself to nod. And when Mark smiled down at him like he was the only boy he’d ever love, he felt tears fill his eyes.  
He wasn’t prepared for everything that happened next. All at once, Jaebum was joining them on the bed, half dressed and looking softer than Jackson had seen him in a long time. For a brief second he wanted to spread out between the two of them and just let them have their way with him. But then, he felt Mark’s hand gripping black locks at the back of his head and guiding his face towards the older’s narrow chest. Oh.  
His lips parted without any conscious thought and he was soon met with Mark’s small, rosy nipple. Instantly Mark was arching into the feeling, grabbing Jaebum’s shoulder for support as he moaned. Jaebum hissed, already reaching down to fist his cock. Seeing them like this made his own arousal spike. Where before it had been steady, dormant, a pleasant, simmering warmth in the pit of his stomach, the deed they requested of him kindled a flame in him. It was so hot, and almost filthy, while still being the softest form of sexual contact he had ever partaken in. He loved it, and he sucked, hard.  
“Mommy-” He choked against Mark’s skin.  
***  
It hadn’t taken Jaebum too long to catch onto the fact that A, Jackson really didn’t like waiting for him to come home late and B, that their handsome neighbor Mark posed a real threat. How had it come to this? Afraid of not being able to beat the competition, had Jaebum simply let him join instead? One day he had hated Mark and the next, he was wondering how Jackson would look underneath him. It helped him feel better in a way, the pain of watching Jackson’s eyes light up for another person eased by the fact that a small part of him wanted to see it come to fruition. He knew his baby was guilty about it, but he didn’t do anything about it so what was the point of feeling bad? Jackson was hurting him. He had never experienced it before, the sting of rejection, the feeling of loneliness deep in his soul whenever Jackson gave him a bored shrug at any suggestion. If it wasn't his new obsession Mark proposing the idea, then nothing would ever happen. Jaebum was going crazy. He wanted to shake Jackson, make him wake up, scream at him..but he was smart enough to know that in order to save his relationship, trying to get him back all on his own wasn't going to work. It hurt his pride a little, but Jackson...needed a mommy. And with the way Mark was slowly finding himself a part of their lives, Jaebum knew something had to be done.  
He had been working himself up to talk to Mark about the issue, when out of the blue the older texted him.  
'He still loves you.' Jaebum's heart had stuttered when he saw the message, and before he could even think of a reply, he noticed Mark was typing so he waited, working his jaw in an effort to calm down.  
'He just loves me too.'  
***  
Even as the word left Jackson's mouth, Jaebum couldn't help but feel arousal. His baby looked so needy, so flushed and ashamed, instantly withdrawing to cover his mouth with his hand. The fact that Jackson viewed Mark as a different kind of lover relieved him. Jackson had never really wanted a replacement; just an addition. He felt himself moving forward, unable to hold back anymore. He grabbed Jackson by the arm, none too gently, pulling him over Mark's lap so he was between them. As hot as it had been to see Jackson at the other's tit, that kink was meant to be explored another time. Now, he wanted Jackson to hurt.  
"You hurt daddy's feelings, Jacks," Mark said in a low voice, and the youngest glanced from one to the other, fear evident on his face. He must've been shocked to feel the switch in the atmosphere, from smooth and sultry to angry and insistent, Mark's gentle touches contrasted so sharply with Jaebum's fierce manhandling. Jackson gulped as Mark moved on top of him, sliding firm legs upward until he rested on Jackson's chest.  
"Say you're sorry," He breathed, sweetly kissing Jackson before his long fingers found their way around Jackson's throat. Wait what? What was Mark doing? Jackson's heart fluttered, and he opened his mouth quickly to apologize, but before he could utter a sound the grip tightened. His pulse quickened and he gasped, eyes searching frantically for Daddy. He could just make out the other bending down between his legs and his cock twitched in anticipation. A few long seconds passed as Mark idly increased and decreased the pressure of his hand on the younger’s throat, a soft smile contrasting with the sight of his beautiful naked body over Jackson’s.  
Suddenly, Jaebum shoved a finger into his hole, barely dampened from a lick, causing Jackson to jerk and shriek. His movements were held back from the weight on his chest and he gagged as all at once Mark’s hand pressed down hard on his throat, blocking his protests of discomfort from ever reaching his lips. For a brief second he was tempted to give Jaebum the three taps that indicated he couldn’t do this, but something held him back. He waited, tears welling in his eyes, for Jaebum to find his prostate as he scissored him. He was getting so light headed, all noise fading out until all he could hear was the thundering of his blood.  
“He’s being a good boy, isn’t he, mommy?” Jaebum’s voice was heavy with arousal. Mark briefly released Jackson, turning around and, to the others’ surprise, wrapped an arm around Jaebum and kissed him hard. Jackson took the time to take long gasping breaths, unsure of whether Mark was done with that for good.  
Jaebum soon began to reciprocate the kiss. It was a beautiful thing to see, his daddy and mommy joined like that, the contrast in their bodies, the way Jaebum’s large hand gripped Mark’s side so hard it looked like he might break the older. He could come from the sight. Even as the two made out above him, Jaebum had three fingers pushing at his insides, the burn driving him absolutely insane. Because daddy’s full attention wasn’t on him, his sweet spot hadn’t been touched yet, and he wanted it so badly; it was the only thing that would ease the dry pain. He whined frustratedly as he made an effort to swivel his hips, Mark;s weight yet again proving his attempts fruitless. He cried out in exasperation, the pain once again almost too much.  
“Please, Daddy!” He moaned, tears finally brimming over and landing on hot cheeks. He felt so humiliated, begging like that, especially in front of the newcomer. But what else could he do? It almost seemed like the two had forgotten about him, both of them too engrossed in the feeling of a new tongue against his own.  
They both looked up, regarding him with dark eyes, both of their mouths swollen and faces flushed. He followed their bodies with his eyes, a jolt of arousal coursing through him when he realized Mark was slowly grinding his hips against Jaebum’s thigh. He needed them, now.  
“Do you think he deserves it?” Jaebum mouthed against Mark’s neck, surprised at how easy it was to get into the other man. He thought, with the last remnants of jealousy, that it would be awkward at best. But the way Mark molded so effortlessly against him, how everything he did to Jackson was as if he had been reading Jaebum’s thoughts- he could get used to it.  
“I don’t know, Mommy. What do you think?” Jackson’s eyes rolled back as soon as Jaebum forced a third finger into his rim, nails purposely scraping against his walls. The boy writhed, pleading incessantly for it to get better.  
“I think he’s...a good boy.” Mark said, bending down, and in one smooth motion he had Jackson’s cock down his throat. The boy arched his back and sighed, muscles tensing, unintentionally clenching around Jaebum’s fingers.  
“Mommy knows best,” Jaebum murmured, before reaching further up and further in, hitting Jackson’s prostate dead on as soon as he made the effort to. It made him smug in a way, to know that only he knew Jackson’s body that well, that even if Mark was at the very least a temporary addition to their arrangement, he wasn’t yet on Jaebum’s level.  
Jackson was going to cum. Mark was swallowing around him expertly, and it made him wonder if he and Jaebum had practiced beforehand and the idea made him quiver.  
He couldn’t see Jaebum, so when he felt the older withdraw his fingers, he clenched in anticipation of what was bound to come. He was babbling nonsense, odd mixtures of both their names in a frenzied mix of “please” and “more”. Mark began to suckle just the very tip of his erection, and Jackson resisted the urge to buck up into the inviting heat of his mouth. He was gonna cum, he was gonna-  
Jaebum spread his legs as far as they would go and then aligned himself, pushing in as far as he could in one thrust. Jackson yelled, the returning pain taking him down from the brink, Mark crawling up his body to distract him with a wet, filthy kiss. He could barely reciprocate it, completely overwhelmed as Jaebum pushed forward until he finally bottomed out. He stayed still for a moment, gently kissing at the tendons bulging in Jackson’s tensed thighs. Mark was whispering to him in that same sultry tone from before, and for a second Jackson was back to that subspace, just him and… Mommy. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t think, couldn’t move. All he could do was wait for them to take care of him.  
Jaebum began to move and it reawakened him, desperate, slick fingers grabbing onto Mark and holding him tight. Daddy thrusted hard, precise, perfect, hitting him deeply and bringing him quickly back to the brink of orgasm.  
Mark brought his lips to Jackson’s collarbone, fingers moving up to press against his adam’s apple again, and Jackson moaned. It was a euphoric feeling, combined with the pleasure where before it had been added to pain. He felt as though any second he would just fade from existing, his head so light and his body rippling with pleasure. He could die like this.  
He grunted in surprise when he felt a hand encircling his cock, and looked down his body to realize it was Jaebum, steadily jerking him in time with the movements of his hips, the other hand digging into the meaty flesh of Jackson’s thigh. Mark removed his hand and Jackson gasped for breath, able to resume the little whines and gasps that had been cut off. He could feel his end coming, and the tell tale signs were spottable in Daddy too: his thrusts were sloppier, his jaw jutting and pants heavy, sweat dripping from his face onto Jackson’s stomach. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, tilting his head to see Mark lying beside him, jerking himself off with his mouth fallen open, eyes shut tight. It was such a beautiful sight that Jackson came right then, spurting white all over Jaebum’s hand. It didn’t take long for Daddy to follow, hips stuttering as he buried himself deep within Jackson, the feeling of being filled up only adding to the high the younger was experiencing.  
For a moment everything was still as he came down, white filling his vision as his body throbbed, better than it had in a long time. Honestly, better than he had allowed it to be. With the way he had been ignoring Jaebum recently...He needed to apologize as soon as he could. Even though Jaebum had made it clear that they were ok, that Mark being there was ok, it didn’t change the fact that he must’ve been so hurt the last month or two. How had Jackson been so selfish?  
He looked up, tears filling his eyes once again, trying to convey all his feelings in his eyes. Jaebum smiled.  
“Love you, baby.”  
Jackson had barely replied when they heard a whine, Mark still desperately trying to get off. Instantly Jackson moved his hand to wrap around his pretty long cock, and he smiled when he felt Jaebum’s larger one move over his. Together they brought the newcomer to his orgasm, watching in awe as the beautiful body arched in bliss.  
“Pretty, yeah?” Jaebum whispered. Jackson knew then that all was forgiven. He nodded, choked up with emotion.  
“Yeah.”


End file.
